paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Versions/@comment-4578171-20120520180443/@comment-4102115-20120521160509
I read both those "A Wikia contributor" comments (different IPs) and just laughed and could not be bothered replying. There is simply no explanation that someone with that mentality could comprehend. I mean, they are not even capable of regstering an email address or linking a facebook account to receive notifiction of responses to their comments, be able to edit their comments, be able to be identified in one comment thread or across multiple threads or pages. They have already shown incomprehension in the very nature of their request, so how can you try to explain to a simpleton that such an information page will need about: 2500 main rows (the rough number of unique android hardware on the market), with some 50,000 lines for each firmware revision and cellular network combination. Then you have 83 columns for each PI build. And what will the information show?, Every single cell will say: "Contains Bug? Yes." How do you explain to a technophobe that that is the very nature of an open-source system? Add to that a "bug" can be related solely to what else you've done to the device post-manufacture - hardware or software or firmware. And it's not even limited to open-source systems, as a table with the dozen or so extremely-closed iOS variants, the nature of fluid programming is that every release will contain bugs. This has nothing to do with PI. Essentially any and every single app for any device, any computer, any operating system, has bugs. Can these anonymous leeches who have not contributed anything towards the wiki themselves comprehend that any and every progrmmable device is susceptable to bugs, including the 1947 Mark II Calculator. So, I'll try to give these guys a simple Form-based program to give them the answer they are looking for: Enter your device brand here:______________ Enter your device hardware revision here:______________ Enter your device firmware revision here:______________ Enter your cellular network's customised revision here:______________ Enter the hardware variation made to your device (eg: SD card inserted? Size, Brand, Speed_________________________________________________________; Enter your device settings here eg: Bluetooth mode, on, off; GPS mode on, off; wifi type - WPA2 Personal, WEP, off, on and connected, on but not connected; bluetooth keyboard, HDMI to TV connector; please use a URL link to fill in the pageful of information required:______________ Enter your device customisations here: eg: static or Live wallpaper; polyphonic or video ringtone; swype keyboard installed; what widgets you have installed; what apps you have downloaded from the Market/Play Store; what apps you have installed from third-party sources; what are the SeekMyDroid settings; what camera app is used; what internet browser is used; etc - every detail is vital to accurately answer your question - please provide a URL link to your 25 page answer here: ______________ Enter the application and build number that you wish to query as to whether it will have a bug or not : eg: GMail V 2.3.6; Google Maps V6.7.0 Build #6070013; Paradise Island V1.2.21 Build 83; Adobe Reader V10.2.1 Build 60548; etc______________ Fill in all that information, in accurate detail, because every single part of the device interacts with each other, and then my form will give you an answer with absolute accuracy. After you have enterred in all of the required information, the output will be: That version you are querying does have bugs on your hardware with its current firmware and cellular modifications with your current configuration and settings and software registered on the device. Comprehend??